borderland2fandomcom-20200213-history
Borderland 2 Wiki
Welcome to the Borderland 2 Wiki Borderlands published by 2K Games is a space western first-person firearm including role-playing components. Gearbox Software has developed Borderlands for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. This game runs on an adapted invented Engine 3. In the September, 2007 issue of Game informer magazine Borderland was first exposed on October 20, 2009 and updated versions of Borderlands were released in North America after that on October 23 in PAL countries. The updated versions of Borderlands were made obtainable for the Japanese market on February 10, 2010 afterward on October 26 the Windows version was released for North America and subsequently on October 29 worldwide. On December 3, 2010 Feral interactive has released the Mac OS X version of the game. Remember on September 18, 2012 an adding together, Borderlands 2 will be released. 'Describe your topic' Borderlands comprise character-building elements found in role-playing games leading Gearbox to entitle the game a "role-playing shooter" At the opening of the game, Players start the game with the ability to equip two weapons and choose one of four characters, each with an outstanding skill and proficiencies including certain weapons. The four characters are: Roland the Soldier, Mordecai the Hunter, Lilith the Siren and Brick (a Berserker) "as himself" are the four characters. Players commence the game with the capability to furnish two weapons but afterward achieve four weapon slots and slots for an energy shield, a grenade modification and a class modification. Four playable characters involve in the game; although each name has been set the character's official name by default, the players may alter their nature and character name or the colors of different parts of their garments at "New-U" stations during the game. Roland is not only an earlier member of the Atlas Corporation's private Crimson Lance army but also he is a good freewheeler and exemplified by the game as a "Soldier" he always like better shotguns and combat rifles not only that Roland is also capable to organize an automatic firearm tower which can be advanced with a wide range of unpleasant and self-protective abilities along with a support role for his teammates. Being escorted with the standard weapons, all characters play a role as an encounter attack and some weapons contain a supplementary blade for more battle damage. Lilith is one of only six recognized Sirens, along with Maya and Commandant Steele, in the galaxy, living being with extraordinary power. Lilith's Phase walk ability permit her to come into another dimension momentarily which turn into her unseen and untraceable to enemies and makes her move sooner and she is incapable to take damage from enemies. Her phasewalk causes a commanding shock-wave blast which is capable to destroy close by enemies as soon as she come into and depart Phasewalk. Lilith's chosen and favorite guns are fire, acid, electrical, or explosive elemental tech weapons and some of her skills focus on improving her "damage over time" with elements. Brick is a Berserker, a tank-style character who is well-built and immense physically powerful in battle. Brick's chosen weapons are rocket launchers which are extremely fiery not only that Brick has the amazing competency and strength to come into a berserker rage mode for the short term to strike and beat his enemies to death swiftly and quickly regenerate health although he can’t handle guns by utilizing his gigantic fist. Being a fight expert, Brick can use explosive elemental tech weapons more powerfully than the other classes. Mordecai is a hunter who is specialist in using Sniper Rifles and Revolvers. When mordecai was 17 years old he won an Interplanetary Sharpshooting competition with a revolver. He never displayed any unsportsmanlike behaviors. He has a Bloodwing as a pet, a deadly winged predatory bird which can be unleashed upon enemies to injure, destroy or murder them not only that Mordecai is supported by his trusty companion Bloodwing. Bloodwing can be controlled and ordered to beat up or assault enemies and can also be advanced to enhance damage and speed at upper levels. ... to be continued Latest activity Category:Browse Category:borderland Category:Borderland 2 Category:borderland cheats